The present invention relates generally to a fluid conduit coupler for connecting together two fluid conduits and more particularly a fluid conduit coupler for connecting conduits having end fittings of incompatible dimensions and for operating a valve positioned in one of the conduits as a result of connection of the two conduits.
In hospital medical gas and vacuum supply systems, a number of gas and vacuum outlets are provided, usually mounted on a wall overhead or mobile equipment. Accessory equipment is connected to the outlets for receiving and using the medical gas and vacuum. Each outlet may have an internal valve that is opened upon the connection of an accessory to the outlet. This valve is typically positioned within the gas or vacuum supply line in and/or behind the outlet mounting structure. Medical gas systems may include a vacuum supply utilized for patient therapy, such as for the suction of body fluids. To protect the surgical staff from exposure of wasted anesthetic gases, an additional vacuum system is typically installed in operating rooms separate from the standard patient therapy vacuum system. This special evacuation system for anesthetic gases is referred to in the industry as "EVAC". To maintain compatibility among gas outlet manufacturers and to prevent gas cross connections, the Compressed Gas Association (CGA) has defined uniform dimensional requirements for gas outlets. These requirements form the Diameter Index Safety System ("DISS") standard. However, in the past, CGA has not considered the EVAC as "vital life support" and has not included EVAC in the uniform dimensional specifications for gas outlets. As a result, each DISS EVAC outlet and accessory manufacturer has adopted its own version of DISS EVAC outlets and accessories. The DISS EVAC outlets and accessories of the various DISS EVAC manufacturers have end fittings that are not compatible with one another. CGA has recently enacted a dimensional standard DISS for EVAC outlets so that all new equipment will be manufactured according to the new standards. Consequently, to meet the new dimensional standards all of the old equipment that was not made according to the new dimensional standards must be replaced at significant expense.